


i blame you

by ennisnovember



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221b, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, inspired by beautiful beautiful fanart that was stuck in my head for Days, kissing aww, oh look it's a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ennisnovember/pseuds/ennisnovember
Summary: inspired byfanart:*





	i blame you

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [fanart](http://pyromancing.tumblr.com/post/99695497314/height-difference-wall-kisses-%EF%BE%89-%E3%83%AE-%EF%BE%89%EF%BE%9F) :*

they escaped.  
yes I messed this up. I did. but I’m not you. you should have told me. you should have known I wouldn’t be able to follow. you messed up too. blame me, I blame you.

“well done”, you crowd me against the wall, so angry. nothing we can do now. the chance off, the moment over. this moment over. you give up and bow your head.

but there is another moment. it’s not about your mystery anymore. and yet it is, your mystery. you mystery… I can’t follow.

we stand in silence. behind your back a streetlamp illuminates a spot on the bare dark street. we two in the shadow.

i’m still backed into the wall. you're so near I can feel your breath on my lips, your hair on my brow, your blood in my veins… you confuse me.  
you make my heart stutter, my stomach tingle. tip me.  
i move my hand to your chest as you move yours up my arm. two points of contact. two points slowly becoming more and more and I pull and you lean and we’re so close to more. you hold my spinning head.  
your eyes. my love. the world fades as I'm a breath away from never letting go. you pull me. i’m shaking. we’re kissing.

It's you i blame.


End file.
